


The Red Dress

by sarahcolleen3



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Falling In Love, Olicity Holiday Fic Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahcolleen3/pseuds/sarahcolleen3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver finds the courage to ask Felicity to the annual QC Christmas gala, but what he doesn't know is that that might just be the best decision of his life. And he finds out just how good a red dress looks on Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fic and I would love some feedback on it, hope you enjoy!

It all started with a red dress….

 

“Oliver I don’t understand why you are so worried about this Christmas gala tomorrow night, I mean you have plenty of experience with these types of parties don’t you?” Felicity questioned as she quickly trotted down the stairs of the Foundry. As they had another night of crime fighting in Starling City, nothing too serious.

“Haven’t been to one in a while now…considering I’m not exactly a billionaire anymore. But its not just the gala Felicity…they asked me to bring a plus one.” Oliver answered wondering if he should even consider who he was thinking of bringing.

“So what’s the big deal? Your Oliver Queen for Christ’s sake, you can take anyone you want!” She exclaimed obviously, spinning around in her chair to face him. “Oliver, you have nothing to be worried about, I’m sure you’ll find someone to go with.”

But I want that someone to be you Felicity… He thought. How could he even ask her to something like this? For months they have been dancing around each other and they both knew how they felt about one another.

Hell everyone knew how they felt about each other.  
Just the other day Digg had suggested he ask her to the annual QC gala, thinking maybe this was his chance to finally voice his feelings to her. And when the invitation came in the mail Thea told him, and he is quoting her exactly here, “Ollie if you don’t invite that pretty blonde you’re always with as your plus one, then I’ve lost all hope for your love life.” Even Barry visited Starling City last week to tell him he was okay with me asking Felicity to the gala, “I mean we aren’t together…not that we ever were! I mean kind of…but that’s not the point. Just ask her okay? I know how much she cares about you. Actually I think that’s why we never really worked out, I don’t think you realize just how long she’s thought about you this way Oliver.” Maybe they were right.

“Felicity can I ask you something?” He said tentatively, trying not to over-think what he was doing too much.

“Of course, shoot.” She said, eyes glued to her tablet.

“Would you like to be my date to the annual QC Christmas gala tomorrow night?” Here we go, he thought.

She just sat there, staring at her tablet for a minute. Not answering the question or looking in his direction, both things that worried him. What if this was suggesting too much for them, and what if he just ruined whatever they had going for them right now. But then she looked up at him. Bright blue eyes boring into his own, looking….hopeful.

“I would love to Oliver.” She said with the utmost certainty.

And just like that he and Roy suited up for the night and they were off, with Diggle as backup and Felicity voicing directions through the coms, into his ear. Just like any other night, except tonight, there was just a little more meaning behind the ‘I’m back and safe’ hug he gave her when they all entered the Foundry after another finished mission.

 

~~~

 

“It isn’t necessary to ring the doorbell five times, sheesh! Oh Thea, hi!” Felicity shouted until she realized it was Thea outside her door, quickly changing her tone. “What are you doing at my apartment so early?” She asked.

“To help you get ready for tonight of course!” She said like that answer was obvious. Which, it certainly wasn’t to Felicity.

“You really don’t have to, I mean I’ve already found a dress and everything, there isn’t much to do until later.” She spoke, knowing that Thea wouldn’t let her get out of this that easily.

“Oh no no no no no, I have found the PERFECT dress for tonight, come on you’re gonna love it.” She said as she dragged Felicity to her room, dress, shoes, makeup, and hair tools in tow.

One minute Felicity was in her usual MIT t-shirt and yoga pants pajama combo, and the next she was slipping into quite possibly the most extravagant dress she had ever seen. It was deep red sequence covering the entire floor-length dress, with a sweetheart neckline fanning out to long sleeves, and not to mention it was backless. She looked at herself in the mirror, shocked at how beautiful she felt.

Thea smooths her hands over Felicity’s shoulders from behind, looking with her in the mirror, “So, what do you think?”

“I think it’s the most amazing dress I’ve ever seen, but how can I even afford this?” She asked almost dreading the answer.

“Don’t worry about it, the way my brother will look at you when he sees you in this dress will be payment enough.” Thea answers sincerely. “Trust me on this one, he will love it.”

And she did trust her.

 

~~~

 

After finishing her hair and makeup, and picking out sparkly strapped heels to go with her dress, Felicity was ready for tonight. Since he had to be at the gala early, Oliver told her to meet him there, of course Diggle had offered to drive her. 

“Felicity you look wonderful.” He had said when she exited her apartment.

“Thanks Digg, and thank you for taking me as well. I’m too nervous to have anyone else drive me.” She admitted.

“Oliver can’t wait to see you, you have nothing to worry about.” Oh Diggle with the wise man talk, but it did seem to calm her down.

They arrived at the gala and John helped her out of the car, escorting her inside. Once inside she was completely overwhelmed. The party was like nothing she had ever seen, 30ft Christmas trees adorned each corner of the large room, with sparkling red garland hanging from the balconies, and a golden jewelled chandelier hanging in the middle of the tall ceiling. With polished marble flooring and golden hued lighting surrounding the entire ballroom, it looked magical. People were swaying to the soft violins being played in the background, and many were mingling around the bar serving sparkling champagne and sangria. Waiters and waitresses swung around, passing out small finger foods while the people filed in one by one. As she looked around the room she spotted him, over at a table laughing with a man around his age and what looked to be his wife. She watched as his lips curved upward in that real smile of his. Not the fake one he puts on for show as ‘Oliver Queen, Billionaire Playboy’ but his genuine smile that she rarely gets to see, but can’t help but smile herself when she does.

She slowly walks over towards the group hoping he will turn around and notice her. When he does she stops dead in her tracks. He faces her, looking her up and down with almost a shocked look on his face. She almost started to worry but then his cheeks plumped up as his genuine smile appeared on his face. He stared into her eyes, with just one look telling her exactly what she wanted to hear. You Felicity, are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

She made it over to the table and he greeted her by placing a soft kiss on her cheek and wrapping his arm around the small of her back. Right then she was so glad that the backless dress came up at least as far as where his arm was. She could not handle him touching her bare skin right then.

He introduced her to his friends at the table, a couple he knew used to work for Queen Consolidated. Then they were off to go dance, leaving her and Oliver alone for the first time since she arrived.

“You look beautiful Felicity.” He spoke to her in a soft tone.

“Thank you, and you don’t look so bad yourself.” She joked. He chuckled at her humor, helping with the tense air between them.

But of course the air was tense. The tension between them has been evident for months now and being with him at the gala tonight only supercharged it. So she decided to lighten the mood and dragged him out on the dance floor, placing her arms around his neck and him gently wrapping his arms around her back. Though the both of them suddenly realized just how close they really were when his hands came in contact with the bare skin of her back. She squeaked at the action and he immediately moved his hands lower on her back to where the dress fabric was. Not that moving his hands lower down her body helped much. She looked up at him as he looked into her eyes, shifting from his eyes to his lips then suddenly back up. But she could tell he didn't miss the glance she took at his lips. They ignored the rising tension just then and began to sway to the music, she rested her head on his chest and lowered her arms from his neck to his shoulders.

In this moment in time she could forget about all the worries she had for starting a relationship with Oliver, and he could as well. No ‘Because of the life I lead…’ tonight, it was just Oliver and Felicity, no more details but the two of them together. So she slowly lifted her head to meet his gaze, as he was already looking down at her. His eyes so endearing, looking right through her, seeing everything she was. Only Oliver could do that, not Ray, or Barry, or anyone else, just him. So she took a chance on that and lifted up on the balls of her feet, their faces coming extremely close to one another, lips brushing oh so gently, until he closed the distance between them by pulling her lips to his. Taking hold of her hips with his soft hands, he pulled her as close as she could be to him, bodies pressed tightly together like two puzzle pieces fitting exactly in place. His fingertips touched the warm skin on her back and she relaxed at the contact. The kiss wasn’t fierce or needy. It was tender and passionate, both finally giving into the feelings rising up inside of them.

He pulled away first, hands still on her back with her hands resting on his chest. He looked into her eyes with more love than she had ever seen from him, but it didn’t push her away, it just made her want to stay in his arms even longer.

“I…that was…Oliver…” She jumbled her words, becoming speechless (which was quite surprising for her).

“Felicity….you make me feel things that I didn’t even think were possible for me to experience after I came back from that island. I have always thought I would never be able to love you the way you deserve because of my damaged soul. But you have proved me wrong tonight, because standing here looking at you, I see the most beautiful woman that I couldn’t imagine living my life without. Felicity, I love you.” She couldn’t even believe his words. He loves her. He, Oliver Queen, loves her, Felicity Smoak. And she would be lying if she said she didn’t feel the same way.

“Oliver…I love you too.” She would have started crying if he hadn’t wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in for another kiss, this one filled with more passion and fire than the first.

They danced in each others arms, warmed by the embrace until the last of the people left that night. Diggle picked them up and dropped not only Felicity but also Oliver off at Felicity’s apartment, but he didn’t dare say a word. They went inside and Felicity slipped off her heels as Oliver took off his tie, also unbuttoning the top button of his dress shirt after slipping off his jacket. She poured them both a glass of wine and sat on the couch across from him, placing her bare feet in his lap. He slowly massaged them as they talked. About everything, just getting to know all the things they have never been able to discuss before, all the things that make them who they are. After hours of talking and feet rubbing, Felicity fell asleep and Oliver picked her up, slowly making his way to her bedroom. He gently placed her under the covers as he got in beside her. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, snuggling up to her back and he heard her faint whisper of ‘I love you Oliver’ as he drifted off to sleep, but not before he added ‘I love you too Felicity’ and he fell asleep to the sound of her soft breathing.

 

~~~

 

The next morning Oliver woke up to the incredible smell of pancakes and coffee. Though he was thoroughly disappointed to find Felicity was not still in his arms when he did wake. He slowly rose from the bed, untangling his legs from the covers, and walked down the hallway of her apartment to reach the kitchen. There he saw her working contently on flipping the pancakes and pouring coffee, an assortment of fruits and creamers already set on the table. He leaned against the wall, just watching her, sighing and thinking ‘how did I get so lucky?’. She turned around to find him staring at her, she just smiled and continued finishing up breakfast.

“Good morning.” She said delighted by his presence.

“Good morning.” He responded, then slowly approached her, wrapping his arms around her from behind and placing a soft kiss on her neck.

“You really shouldn’t do that if you don’t want burnt pancakes.” He could hear exactly how he was affecting her in her voice.

“Maybe I like my pancakes burned.” He cooed in her ear. He continued to place kisses going up her neck, then nibbling on her ear, waiting for her to bring her attention to him instead of those pancakes.

“I hate you.” She swiftly turned around, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and brought his head down to her level, kissing him hard on the lips.

‘That didn’t take too long’ Oliver thought. 

He placed his hands underneath her thighs, lifting her up on the counter top, stepping in between her legs to kiss her harder. His hands were now moving up and down her sides while hers were on either side of his face. When they finally came up for air, they rested their foreheads against one another’s as they panted.

“Wow.” Felicity said, still gasping for air.

“Yeah.” He looked into her eyes and they both just smiled. He couldn’t help but smile at the woman he loved.

“Maybe we should just skip breakfast.” Felicity said as she ran her thumb down the side of his jaw.

“Maybe..” He picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, carrying her back to her bedroom, enjoying the morning in with her and having to worry about nothing except the burning pancakes on the stove.

Oliver realized that day that he wanted nothing else than to spend the rest of his life with Felicity. They loved each other and nothing else mattered, he had her and that was all he needed. She changed him, brought light into his dark and damaged world. A good friend once told him “We’re not our masks and we need people in our lives who don’t wear one.” Well it looks like he found just the person. Felicity Meghan Smoak aka The girl in the red dress….and the love of my life.

 

And he sure did love that red dress…..


End file.
